Hidden Attractions
by NightKitty
Summary: A new ball has been set up for young members of the wizarding community to meet after the war has ended. It is a fancy dress masked ball. Hermione attends and instantly recieves the attention from a dashing young man. They dance the night away, then...
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't really have to tell you this but just to reaffirm the fact I will say this: I do not own these characters I am merely borrowing them.   
Background 

It had been 2 years since Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione is completing her first year as a member of the Hogwarts staff, teaching potions. In fact she is the youngest ever instructor in the history of the school.

The story starts at a fancy dress masked ball for the wizarding community of Europe, held this year at Hogwarts academy.

Part 1.

Hermione entered the great hall, suddenly anxious about her costume. What if someone else had thought of coming dressed as a Vampire? Just then her alternative costume walked past; a black cat costume. Thank goodness she had trusted her flat mate Ginny and gone with the slinky long black dress with a high neck and open back. And if no one liked what she looked like she was still happy because she had hidden her face behind a mask that covered her eyes. She had also used Tonks' favourite spell and her personal favourite straightening tongs to change her hair colour and texture to a straight shiny black. Tonight she planned to have fun and dance with as many eligible men as possible. She scanned the room and was disappointed with the amount of possible dance partners. The room was over three quarters full of women. It seemed that they had thought along the same lines as her.

She was lost in her thoughts when a muscular shoulder bumped into her back. She turned to look angrily at the man who interrupted her thoughts when she caught herself. This was a perfect specimen of the male physique. His broad shoulders and toned arms could clearly be seen in the tight white shirt that he wore. The ruffles down his chest only accentuated his masculine curves. Not to mention the tight leather pants which left very little to the imagination. He too was wearing a mask. Who was the man?

"Sorry, are you alright? " he asked in a very deep and attractive voice, while wrapping an arm around her as if she were about to fall. "These places are hell to move around in." Draco looked her up and down, liking what he saw. This is what he came here to find, now all he had to do was find out whether she had a brain to make this the perfect woman.

She stood for what seemed like an eternity not able to respond before she realised that he was staring.

"Miss, are you ok?" He squeezed her slightly trying to get a response.

"Yes I'm fine, thankyou," she finally found the words is her unresponsive mind. "You're dressed like me!" The words just flew out of her mouth. Embarrassed she looked to the floor.

He laughed. "Well not quite. Although that looks extremely sexy on you I believe that if I wore that, I would not be aloud in." He liked that he had caught her off guard. He could tell by the way that she was starting to blush that she had not meant to share her thought.

Who was this man, she thought to herself, and how could he be so smooth with a woman he just met, she always found herself tripping over her words in front of a man that she was attracted to. However he was he had to be a pro. At that moment she realised that she was still in his arms. She stood a little straighter, signalling to him that she was truly fine and that he should give her some space. He took the hint. He slid his hand back off of her, but not before feeling her exposed back, tracing the lines of her shoulder blade around to the edge of her dress. Before she could help herself sheclosed her eyes and shivered, God it felt good to be touched. She hadn't been touched in this manner since she was a student at Hogwarts.

He smiled. Damn he was too cute for his own good. She found herself smiling back, what was she doing?

"So fellow creature of the night, may I have this dance?" How bowed low, just like the men did in the time of chivalry and honour. How could she resist.

She held her hand out and he lead he to the dance floor. The music was not suitable for a traditional couple's dance, but the way he led her it didn't seem to matter. He held her close so that she could feel all of his rippling muscles. Oh god he was superb. She had to bite her lip before she moaned in appreciation. Taking a quick glance around the room she realised that all eyes were on her and this hunk of a man.

"So what is it that you do Miss?"

"I teach potions here, the youngest instructor at Hogwarts in its history."

"OOO, very nice."

"How about yourself sir, what profession has drawn you in?"

"Oh, I'm not saying," He smiled at her and she noticed his familiar cheeky grin although couldn't pin where she had seen it before.

She looked up at him and smirked. She put on a Transylvanian accent made famous by the many Dracula movies and said "Ve have vays of makink people talk"

At this he laughed, no woman had ever made him laugh this much since he attended Hogwarts just over two years ago. "Ok, I am training to become a valuer at Gringot's. I deal with the more dangerous customers because my family are fairly well known."

She wanted to know what his name was although that would lead to her having to give out her name and she wasn't quite sure whether she wanted him to know that yet, so she let it slide for the time being.

Closing her eyes she relaxed and let him lead her around the floor. Dance after dance she followed, talking the whole time about nothing in particular. They swayed, dipped and twirled and to everyone in the room it seemed that they were the perfect pair. Before she knew it, the last song was being announced. So much for her plans of meeting many new and eligible men, but for some reason she didn't care. She smiled to herself at the thought.

The last song finished and they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

God he smelt good. Would it be so bad for her to take him home? Apparently he was thinking along the same lines as he smirked again.

He pushed a stray piece of hair back from her face and his hand lingered. "You look very familiar and at the same time very different," he said as his hand traced the lines of the cheekbones.

"I was thinking the same thing about you."

His hand trailed from her defined cheeks to her pouting lips. Oh he couldn't stand this much longer, either she had to leave soon or he would unable to hold off from parting those delectable lips with his tongue and tasting her for the first time. Oh lets just leave, please he thought to himself.

He took her hand and led her away from the dance floor. He was so very tender, no one had made her feel so much lust ever before. Can we just leave, I'm sure there wont be any after party worth going to, except for the one that she had in mind. Those eyes were just too perfect behind that mask. She had definitely seen them before. This is so frustrating, she thought to herself.

Without thinking her hand found its way up to his chest. She moaned, she couldn't help it, such a fine set of muscles, if only there was no cloth between her hands and his flesh. That's it she thought, he's definitely coming home with me.

The hall was emptying and it soon became apparent that they had to leave. What would happen?

Before she could think about what to say he filled the gap. "Can I take you home?"

She smiled. "Yours or mine?" Oh Merlin did I just say that out loud.

At this he pulled her close and whispered into her hair "Mine of course." He wasn't joking. They left the hall arm in arm. They got outside and Hermione shivered. The temperature had dropped since she had arrived.

Draco felt her shiver. "You're cold, here," he said while her shrugged off his jacket and then handed it to her. "Wear this, its will warm you up in no time," he smiled and pulled her close to share some of his own body heat. This was definitely a special girl, why am I acting this way? Yes I could be charming but this was above and beyond. Could it be that this was THE one? He was trapped in his thoughts. Was this a good idea? He looked at her. Seeing her in his jacket he had no doubt that that was what he wanted, he needed. Without another moment's hesitation Draco thought of his house, the main foyer would do.

"My dear, don't move, I'm just transporting us home."

She squeezed him tight, lost in his warmth. She felt a familiar sensation and all of a sudden what just happened registered. Her eyes flung open and she stared at the man who just completed one of the most dangerous acts imaginable. She took a second to make sure that she was completely herself and was astounded. How on earth had he done that? It was such a new ability that for someone to have mastered it completely already is an impressive feat.

Her gaze wandered around the room, from the stairs at the back of the room, to the grandiose arches leading to the rest of the house. Draco took her hand and gave her a quick tour of the ground floor before heading back to the foyer, planning to head upstairs. Would it be so bad if he took her to his room next?

Unknown to him she was thinking along the same lines.

"Did you want a night cap? We have a fully stocked bar! Are you hungry?" He was getting a little nervous. He had brought many women home but they all hand known who he was.

"Well, are you on the menu?" She blushed as her thoughts escaped her and she looked away, her hands fiddling with her gown.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him, a hand gently lifting her chin so that he could see her clearly. "Only if you are too." At that moment he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

She was amazed at how good he tasted, and how passionately this man could kiss. This was very promising. Her hands left her dress and held his waist. At that moment she realised just how much she missed being held. She felt his hidden muscle and couldn't stop herself from exploring the rest of his hidden muscles. Oh god he was perfect, not too muscly, he was toned and that was exactly what she liked.

He smiled against her lips as he felt her hands roving over him. His tongue began massaging hers and his hands mirrored her actions. They found themselves pressing together, her hands clutching his back, one of his hands buried in her hair and the other pressing her close so that she could feel his desire. Remaining clothed however was easier said than done. If it weren't for the fact that they were still in the foyer Hermione had no doubt that their clothes would not be an issue.

As if they had both came to the same decision they slowly pulled apart, struggling not to go further with their exploration of each other.

"Do you live in this huge place all by yourself?" She had to make sure they weren't about to get interrupted if she couldn't control herself, living at Hogwarts she wasn't used to having so much privacy.

"My parents don't live here anymore, it's just me and my house elves."

"So where do you sleep?" she playfully asked.

He grinned and swept Hermione up into his arms. "Allow me to give you a tour."

Draco glided up the stairs as if he wasn't carrying any extra weight. He nibbled her neck and the edge of her ears, she had never felt anything like this before. He turned to the right and continued down a hall until he forced open a set of heavily carved dark wood doors kissing his way from her neck to her mouth. He headed over to a stunning four-poster bed lavishly decorated with the same carvings as the door and laid her gently on the soft mattress. He climbed on and supported himself over her, all the while he never stopped kissing her.


End file.
